Scars Run Deep
by Une Salade
Summary: Ruthlessly turtured by fellow ninjas of Konoha, Naruto had changed irreversibly. In a new world where justice and pain comes with a price, will he continue to protect those he loved, or will he give divine retribution? Stronger/Darker!Naruto. NaruHina.
1. Retribution

**A/N: Hello all! This is my first fanfic.! It's been awhile since I've obsessed over Naruto, and I'll try to make this as accurate as possible! I hope this is up to par with the many wonderfully written fanfiction out there…Constructive criticism always welcome, and comments are gratefully received! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and all of its associations belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Definitely not mine.**_

**_Enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Ne, Sakura-Chan…Do you think I suck?"

Sakura's eyes bugged out, and immediately narrowed. She whipped around and stared at her boisterous teammate. They stood alone, after Kakashi and Sasuke left for their training preparation for the Chuunin exams.

Arms akimbo, she quipped, "Well, at this rate, even that lazy bum Shikamaru and that mutt Kiba look like Jounin compared to you!"

Naruto pursed his lips and looked at the ground, eyebrows knit in concentration. " I see."

The pink-haired kunoichi cocked an amused eyebrow, unused to a lull in the everlasting blare horn of sound from Naruto. "And Sasuke-kun can definitely beat you anytime! If you stopped stuffing your mouth with ramen and _bothering_ me all the time, you idiot, you could at least put up some kind of a fight!"

The orange-clad boy's eyes widened. He clenched his fists and shouted for the world to hear, "Sakura-Chan, you're a _genius_!"

Sakura tentatively released her hands from her ears and deadpanned. "…What are you going on about now, you mor-"

Naruto turned to face her, a wide grin splitting his face, fist raised into the air. "I'm gonna train like never before! Just you wait 'till the exams! I'll show everyone not to mess with Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage and best ninja in the WORLD!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and waved him off, walking back home. "…Don't kid yourself. Sasuke-kun's going to be the best ninja ever…and I'll be there to celebrate…in his muscular and strong and loving arms…" She began to squeal as she disappeared into the streets.

Naruto dropped his arm and sighed, his startling blue eyes darkening. _No one really believes in me do they? Kakashi-sensei spawns me off for their precious __Sasuke-Chan__ and even Sakura-Chan thinks I'm a failure. Well, I'll show them all! The stupid idiot isn't going to be trodden on ever again!_

Naruto ran into the village, determined to grab a few scrolls from his apartment (courtesy of Iruka-sensei) and make way to the training grounds. _Yes! I'll prove them all wrong! No one's better at falsities than __I__ am…_

He didn't notice the change in hostility he received while passing the inhabitants of Konoha. The glares were intensified with barely contained hate, volatile and ready to explode. However, the villagers smirked. They would get their revenge soon enough. _Let the demon feel_ _our pain…Tonight is the time…_

_

* * *

_

It was near midnight.

Naruto sat panting on the ground, his orange jacket thrown in a pile with unfurled scrolls. He had spent several hours with ten doppelgangers training and studying, reading jutsu scrolls to increase his arsenal. In the meanwhile, he practiced taijutsu, alternating from beating a training post to near splinters and running around the forest area at top speed.

Naruto sighed and dispelled his clones. _Not bad for a day, I guess._ He flopped down onto the grass and looked up at the starry sky.

He had learned a total of five elemental jutsu, almost ready for performance. After discovering that his primary element was wind, he specialized his training to that particular element. Why he didn't realize that his doppelgangers could be used for things other than hand-to-hand combat, he didn't know.

Naruto allowed himself a content smile. Won't they all be surprised when the dead last kicks their wonderful prince in the ass. He could just see the bastard's face in fury when he finally showed them what a sorry loser he was!

Naruto sat up and moved to collect his scrolls and his jacket, wiping the sweat off his forehead. But a sudden swishing sound in the surrounding trees caused him to halt. Goosebumps raised on his arms and he shivered. _What the hell was that?_

He slowly went to his weapons pouch for a kunai when the sudden spike in killer intent caused him to freeze in fear. _Shit! _ Suddenly, a blur of motion appeared before his eyes, and before he could move, darkness claimed him.

* * *

"_We've finally got the demon!"_

_ "No one will stop us now…the demon lovers will see our righteousness."_

_ "The villagers will thank us…they were practically drowning us in ryo…"_

_ "Pay attention to the marks. We aren't finished yet."_

Naruto woke to a trobbing pain, pulsating from his temples to his arms. His eyes adjusted to the bright fluorescent light over him, and saw that his arms and legs were bound with taut chains extending across to the corners of the small, dark room. He couldn't move any part of his body, other than his head. He was shirtless and without his headband, and his belongings were nowhere to be found. He gasped when he saw the deep marks running across his arm, freshly bleeding. He could make out intricate symbols and kanji, covered with his blood. As he hissed in pain, he noticed five cloaked people in the room with him, one of witch were etching the symbols with a kunai and senbon into his arm.

"Well, well, the demon's awake."

Naruto whipped his head to the sound and was greeted with an ANBU mask. "W-where am I? Why are you-AGH!" He jerked his head as one of the people roughly raked a kunai down the middle of his back, blood painting the floor crimson.

The supposed leader chuckled with malice. "Does that really matter now, you monster? We're simply dealing out our deserved retribution after you _killed our families and ruined our village!_" The man slugged Naruto in the cheek, deeply cutting the skin with his studded gloves. "You need to feel our pain, _Kyuubi_. You can't fool us. You should have died when you were born! No one will miss you. The villagers were screaming for this little operation. Don't worry. You're not gonna die any time soon…it'll be slow and painful. For each and every one of those who died when you attacked, hell-spawn!"

Naruto cried out as the pain began to spread across his back, the blades cutting through to muscle, almost touching the bone. He began to blackout from blood loss, but the leader roughly shoved his head back by the hair and forced round capsules down his throat.

"There will be no reprieve from this, demon. You will feel every bit of pain in the process."

Blood pooled around Naruto's feet. His cries were muffled in the room, screams of agony ripping out from his chest. Sweat beaded his pale face and his body convulsed from the strain.

After what appeared to be an eternity of torture, one of the "carvers" stated, "Shoji, we have finished."

The leader, Shoji, stepped back. "Excellent. Begin the jutsu." The five masked people stepped back out of the beam of light and began racing though an array of seals.

Naruto, despite his numbness, began to feel apprehension boiling from the pits of his stomach. "N-n-no. P-please, stop, please-"

The marks encircling his body began to glow and Naruto threw back his head and screamed into the night.

* * *

**A/N****: Yes indeed…I hope the torture was descriptive enough. XD **

**Read and review! Tell me if I should continue, or not! Pros, cons, such of the like!**

**Thanks for reading so far! Stay tuned!**


	2. Mutuality

**A/N: Hello again! Here's the next installment of the story! Yes, the story will not be as accurate as liked, but I'll brush up some. So, I apologize if some of the characters are a bit OOC. It's not intended…ish.**

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto and its associations whatsoever. It all belongs to that genius Masashi Kishimoto. :D**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Pain._

_A chuunin, pierced by shrapnel exploding from a collapsing building, shoving through his body._

_A little girl, thrown up into the air by the frantic whip of a tail, screaming as she shattered upon the ground._

_A genin, engulfed by a wave of chaotic black energy, attempting to shield crying children._

_An old woman, laughing hysterically in her destroyed home, the disfigured bodies of her loved ones strewn across the street._

_A jounin, collapsing from chakra exhaustion, shredded to pieces by the swipe of giant claws._

_Civilians, cowering in fear, covered in blood, sobbing with hatred for the beast that ruined their lives._

_Shinobi, giving their lives for a gruesome death, futilely attempting to stall the beast._

_The Hokage, in regal determination, ready to rip out his soul for the sake of his village._

_All he could feel was pain. All over, and nowhere left out: the fatalities, the deaths, the grief-stricken, the suffocating fear. He was everyone, and no one. The pain was not his own, and yet all his. He died a thousand times, and lived to cry for a thousand lives. He lived to see the aftermath, and yet died in the beginning._

_ But the greatest yet was the hatred he felt toward the newborn baby boy, the new house for the apocalyptic demon: Himself. _

_

* * *

_

Naruto was screaming. He was sobbing madly, tears streaming down his face, choking on his blood as he bit his tongue. His eyes were wide open, unseeing and clouded with insanity. His body convulsed and arced impossibly, straining against the reinforcements put upon the chains. He just wanted to die. Didn't he already die? Didn't he just die with over a thousand lives?

The masked ANBU watched him with sick pleasure, reveling with bloodlust. Perhaps they didn't have to kill the demon after all: he'd kill himself before they even had to.

Naruto's body was drenched with blood, only replenished by the pills Shoji had given him. His pants were soaked through from his dripping wounds. The walls around him were painted in a horrific art, splatters of red staining the room. His tears began to mix with his blood, adding on to the growing pool at his feet.

_Stop! Please! It hurts! I didn't do this! Don't hate me! PLEASE! STOP!_

Shouji gave a curt nod, and the ANBU began to go through another array of seals.

* * *

_He was lying prostrate on the ground, his body burning with pain, open wounds stinging as red liquid seeped onto the ground._

_He managed to force his head up at the sound of approaching footsteps. To his relief, he saw his friends: Iruka-sensei, Oji-san, Kakashi-sensei, The Ichiraku owners, Konohamaru and his gang, Sasuke, The Rookie 9, Sakura-Chan…_

_"G-guys…can you help me…?"_

_Konohamaru and his friends screamed, and hid behind the Hokage's robes. "I-It's him! Get him away from us!"_

_His eyes widened in shock. "K-Konohamaru? What-"_

_Iruka stepped forward and threw a shurikan, piercing into his leg, eliciting a shriek of pain. "I knew it was too good to be true! You killed my parents! I can't believe I helped you! You don't deserve my headband!"_

_He choked on a sob as the headband was wrenched from his forehead and burst into flames. "Why are you doing this?"_

_Ino took out a kunai and held it before her, yelling, "You monster! I can't believe I was in the same class as you! Go and die!"_

_Sasuke held a look of disgust, and spat "You're more worse than my brother! You murderer!"_

_He curled into a fetal position as weapons and verbal assaults rained down upon him. Tears fell onto his bloody arms as he wrapped them around his head. "No, no, I didn't kill anyone! I'm not Kyuubi! Don't hate me! Please, don't hate me!"_

_Sakura kicked him in the chest, shrieking, "I can't believe you thought I'd love you! You demon!"_

_He cried until the pain numbed, until nothing mattered anymore. Let me die. I'm worthless. They all hate me…_

_…**Hate's a powerful thing, gaki. **_

_Hate?_

_…**Yes. Destroy them. Destroy those who have betrayed you! **_

_…No._

_**What?**_

_I'm not a killer…_

_**You damn fool! DESTROY THEM!**_

_**

* * *

**_

The ANBU began to feel a disturbance in the room, as the glow on Naruto's marks began to brighten considerably. Then an overpowering killer intent engulfed them, rendering them motionless in shock.

"S-shit! What the hell is that?"

"Look! The seal!"

The seal on Naruto's abdomen began to appear, with red chakra mingling with the dripping blood.

Shoji cursed. "It's the demon's power! Put more chakra into the binds!"

Naruto's screams intensified as the red chakra burst around his body, beginning to heal his wounds.

"Reinforce the seals! He's healing them!"

"What! Impossible!"

A guttural howl escaped from Naruto's throat as he thrashed against the chains, the red chakra swirling and engulfing his body. With a pull of his arm, the chain burst from the wall. Each of the chains tore off a chunk of the wall in succession, forcing the ANBU to escape the room.

Naruto swayed as he raised his arms, the heavy chains dragging on the floor. With an animalistic roar, he pulsed the chakra outward. The room collapsed around him. One of the ANBU in closer range began to boil, screams echoed out into the night before she collapsed onto the ground.

Deflecting the numerous jutsus aimed at him, he swiped, and the chains shot outward, connecting with two of the ANBU and wrapping around their bodies. Naruo tugged them to him and mauled them with his claws, blood splattering onto his already bloody body.

Shoji began to draw his sword when his remaining cohort imploded from contact with the chakra, his intestines strewn across the forest floor. "D-demon! Stop now! I'll kill you!"

Naruto answered with an anguished cry of rage, and blasted Shoji through the forest with the shear force of his chakra, rendering the man unconscious. He crouched down to deliver the killing blow, shooting forward at impossible speeds.

But before his claws could reach the man's throat, someone cried, "NARUTO-KUN!"

He turned, and saw Hinata, frozen with resolute fear.

Hinata activated her Byakyugan, but immediately closed it after almost being blinded from the brightness. "N-N-Naruto-kun. A-are you…o.k.?" She inwardly berated herself. Of course he's not O.K.!

Naruto's eyes narrowed, and he stalked over to the shaking girl.

Hinata gasped with fear and began to back away, tripping on a root in the ground. Only then did she notice the carnage, illuminated by the moonlight. She let out a silent cry of fear, her stomach churning.

When she looked back, Naruto was now five feet away from her, displaying his animalistic features, feral claws caked in flesh and blood. "N-N-N-Naruto-kun! P-p-please!"

He stepped towards her, emitting a deep growl. He was now four feet away.

Three.

Two.

…One.

The killer intent was so immense that Hinata was paralyzed, her mouth open and eyes wide in horror at her sure end.

Naruto leaned down and looked at her in the face, baring his elongated fangs. He snarled and raised his arm.

Hinata shut her eyes and shrieked, "I LOVE YOU, NARUTO!"

Naruto paused.

_She…she loves me?_

_**No, brat, it's a lie. She's trying to trick you. She'll kill you once you turn your back on her.**_

_But…I-_

_** Kill her. She's one of them! She's part of that cursed village that betrayed you!**_

_…No. I…I'm not a murderer._

_**Don't make me laugh, gaki. You just killed those bastards in cold blood. Who's the killer?**_

_Sh-Shut up. I'm not you. I won't kill her._

_**You stupid mortal! KILL HER!**_

_NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

Hinata's heart thumped heavily, her chest constricting painfully. After several moments of nothing, she ventured to slightly open her eyes. She gasped at the sight.

Naruto was seemingly straining against himself, his raised arm shaking violently. The veins bulged as his claws cut into his palms. He made a continuous strangled sound as the red chakra began to slowly recede, his feral features softening until his eyes faded back to their original brilliant blue. When the transformation was complete, Naruto fell forward, crashing into Hinata.

She let out a surprised meep as she stared into his half-lidded eyes. Sweat glistened on his bloody body. "N-Naruto-Kun…?"

His breathing was labored as his wounds reopened once more. "I-I'm sorry…Please don't hate me…"

Hinata broke out of her stupor and tentatively placed her hand on his arm, causing him to shudder. "W-What d-do you mean, N-Naruto-kun?"

She was cut off from a reply when a maniacal yell pierced the forest, growing louder until Shoji emerged, cut and bleeding, but armed with a blade held high over his head. "DIE HELL-SPAWN!"

Hinata screamed, as she quickly grabbed a kunai, forced chakra into her hands, and pushed forward. I'll protect you, Naruto-kun!

Blood splattered onto the ground.

* * *

**A/N:**** It's my sorry attempt of a cliffhanger! That you all for reading! Again, constructive criticism is most definitely encouraged! Read and Review! Stay tuned for more!**


	3. Savior

**A/N: **** Hey there! Thanks for the comments and favorites! I really appreciate it! I'm thinking of doing other pairings, but they probably won't show up until some time later. Any suggestions? I hope the story is delivering!**

_**Disclaimer****:**** Naruto and all of its amazingness really don't belong to me. Otherwise, Haku and Zabuza would be coming back to life sometime.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hinata sat clenching her knees in anxiety. The frantic orders coming out from the doors of the ICU didn't quell her racing heart and shaking hands. It didn't matter that her father or a branch member was probably going to storm in at any moment to berate her for her foolishness.

She had long since changed into patient's attire, her own clothes being soaked in blood. After waking up from her faint, she had rushed to the ICU, despite the protest of the nurses.

The kunoichi turned her opalescent eyes to the double doors and quickly looked back at her lap, stray tears escaping from her red-rimmed eyes. Please be O.K...

* * *

_Something warm and moist caked her hands. Hinata slowly opened her eyes and cried out at the sight._

_She looked up to see her forearm thrust through a gaping hole in the man's chest, flesh and mauled bits of organ littering the ground and clinging to the surrounding trees behind him. His sword was clenched in Naruto's upraised hand from his position on Hinata. Blood ran down the blonde's arm in rivulets._

_His mask gone, Shoji's bulging eyes stared down at her, unmoving, his mouth frozen in a lost battle cry. His hands still clenched the sword in a death grip_ **(A/N: Pun not really intended)**_. As Naruto's arm began to shake from holding the weight of the ANBU, Shoji's body fell forward, further entrapping Hinata's arm in the chest cavity until he landed heavily on the two genin._

_Hinata couldn't speak. She stared with wide eyes at her still extended, bloody hands. She actually killed someone. Hinata felt the corners of her vision beginning to blur, her head spinning. But before she could blackout, she was jerked out of her daze when she heard Naruto groan. She looked down, and immediately regretted it._

_She could see through the hole in the ANBU's chest, revealing Naruto's bloodstained abdomen, the seal clearly visible under the spilled entrails. Hinata steeled herself and pulled her arms out of Shoji's chest and pushed the man off Naruto and herself, his entrails landing with a sickening "splat". When she saw the gore in front of her, she turned her head and emptied her stomach until she was gagging, the stomach acid burning her throat. She leaned back against the tree and breathed heavily, drops of sweat running down her forehead. After reality sharply hit her, she began to sob violently, closing her throat and hurting her chest. Hinata gulped for air. She was a murderer! What if he had family? How could she be so heartless?_

_A warm hand touched her cheek. She looked down into dimmed, cobalt eyes, the pain laced deeply inside. Naruto gave her a weak smile, and her sobs began to subside. Hinata pulled him closer to her, unaware of her red dyed clothes. He coughed blood into her jacket, his arm falling back and gripping the ground in pain._

_Looking down at Naruto's blood-bathed body and the scars marring his arms and back reopened the floodgates. She hugged him to her chest and cried for his pain, for his survival, and for his determination._

_When the Hokage and their senseis arrived, she was still crying, Naruto's cut hand clenched tightly in her own._

_

* * *

_

Hinata was broken from her reverie when the Hokage, Kurenai, and Iruka rushed into the waiting room. The Hokage solemnly nodded at her and looked on at the red light above the double doors. Kurenai smiled at her wearily. Iruka began to pace, eyebrows knit in worry.

Kurenai placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder, and gently said, "You did well, Hinata. Don't worry, he'll be alright."

Hinata mutely nodded and felt tears begin to pool in her eyes. "B-but w-why would s-someone w-want to d-do t-that to N-n-naruto-kun?"

Sarutobi diverted his gaze to the young Hyuuga, saying, "That would be for Naruto to tell you. After tonight…he will need somebody to be there for him."

Iruka growled in frustration. "If the council dares speak against Naruto, I'll-I'll MAIM someone!"

The Hokage sighed. It was times like these that he wanted to retire and escape to one of the Island Countries. He was way past the "ripe old age", by now. Kami knew how much he needed a vacation. "There should be enough evidence to disprove against such accusations. Kakashi and his track dogs have scoured the surrounding area for any possible escapees. The hidden room had been destroyed, but the scars on Naruto's body should prove to be enough to satisfy the council members."

Kurenai asked, "Were there any survivors?"

Hiruzen shook his head. "None that we know of. There were no detected remains outside the surrounding area."

Iruka turned on the Hokage, demanding, "Weren't those marks part of an forbidden, S-ranked genjutsu?"

Sarutobi sighed once more and replied, "Yes, the _Itami no Noroi_, or the 'Curse of Pain'. Through distinct symbols carved into the victim's body, the user is able to project a powerful illusional pain by means of the actual pain and blood. This technique is usually used in gruesome torture or interrogation of prisoners of war, as a last "killing resort". Usually, the victim would die after a certain amount of time under the jutsu, from either blood loss, or the strain on the mind. Even if the victim survives through the jutsu, or fatal infection, the traumatization proves enough to finish off what life remains. Furthermore, as a "curse", whatever events the victim experienced during the activation of the jutsu will be replayed in unconsciousness."

Iruka clenched his fists. "In the second stage of the jutsu, doesn't it play on the victim's worst fears?"

The Hokage looked back at the double doors and said, "Yes. That's what usually renders the person paralyzed, insane, or unable to live after release."

The four people in the room fell to a subdued silence. Hinata felt the tears trailing down her cheeks, but made no move to wipe them. Why was she so weak? She could have saved him earlier! But she was too scared to move…

Kurenai broke the silence, "Hinata, what were you doing out so late? What happened?"

Hinata tentatively looked up at the three adults quizzitively beckoning her to answer. She wiped her eyes, took in a shuddering breath, and quietly anwered, "A-after o-our t-team meeting, I-I noticed a c-couple of v-villagers t-talking a-about…getting r-revenge on the d-d-demon…and I g-got c-c-confused b-because they w-were a-all g-glaring a-at N-n-naruto-kun a-and giving out k-k-killer intent when he p-passed by…S-so I f-followed him t-to the t-training grounds and…w-watched h-him train." Here, she blushed madly before she continued.

"A-after a f-few hours, t-the k-killing intent g-grew s-stronger a-and I a-activated m-my Byakyugan a-and s-saw a c-couple of A-ANBU w-watching N-Naruto-kun as well. W-when they m-moved, I c-couldn't m-move, a-and N-naruto-kun w-was k-knocked o-out, a-and, they d-d-disappeared. I-I w-went looking f-for t-them in t-the f-forest, b-because I-I sensed their c-chakra signatures. B-but t-they w-went s-so f-fast, t-that I-I l-lost t-the t-trail. I-I d-didn't k-know w-where I w-was a-and I g-got scared…B-but, I-I heard s-someone's s-screams a-and s-sensed a spike in c-chakra, s-so I m-managed t-to f-find N-Naruto-kun."

A few stray tears fell as she continued. "I-I saw N-naruto-kun…b-but h-his chakra w-was so b-bright a-and m-murderous, I h-had to turn off my B-Byakyugan. H-he w-was about to k-kill the ANBU w-when I c-called out to h-him. I-I was s-so s-s-scared…B-but N-naruto-kun s-stopped himself f-from…h-hurting m-me, and he c-changed back t-to n-normal. T-then, t-the ANBU c-came t-to k-kill u-us, a-and, I p-put chakra I-into my h-hands a-and k-kunai…a-and…"

Kurenai squeezed Hinata's shoulder when she heard her pause.

""N-Naurto-kun caught the s-sword h-his h-hand b-before I-it c-could h-hit m-me…B-but when I opened m-my e-eyes, t-there w-was a h-hole I-in the m-man's c-chest, a-and m-my a-arms w-were t-through I-it...a-and b-behind h-him…there was so much b-b-blood…" She began to shake, as more tears fell.

Kurenai wrapped her arms around her student and rubbed circles on her back, soothingly whispering reassurances. "The first kill is always the hardest…You saved Naruto, and yourself. It's O.K., Hinata."

Hinata sobbed quietly. "B-but w-what I-if h-he h-had a f-family o-or-"

Kurenai shushed her gently, saying, "It's a ninja's life, Hinata. But how would you feel if Naruto died? How would your teammates feel if you died?"

Hinata fell silent and sniffled.

Iruka looked down in sympathy for his old student.

All they could do was wait.

* * *

_ Naruto was curled up and bleeding on the ground, hopeless against his loved ones' assault. Each word hurt more than all the shuriken in the world piercing his body. Death simply wouldn't come to him. _

_ "Please…don't hate me…"_

_After awhile, even more weapons rained down upon him, including chakra enforced rocks and rotten vegetables. The cries grew into a roar, as the whole village joined in taking him apart._

_ "Why? I didn't do anything!"_

_**Hate, brat…**_

_Suddenly, he was lying on his back in a damp sewer-like room, gigantic bronze bars stretching indefinitely in front of him. A menacing chuckle resonated around the room._

_Naruto closed his eyes and sat up, weariness weighing him down. "What do you want, Kyuubi?"_

_ The Kyuubi grinned widely showing rows of pointed teeth, saliva dripping down at the roots. __**"Isn't that obvious, brat? I want to get out of here…but that would help you too, you know…"**_

_Naruto sighed, and stared at the gleaming pearly whites. "I don't want your chakra."_

_ The Kyuubi roared, spittle flying across the room with a strong gust of wind. __**"Insolent human…I can give you power unimaginable. Those… people…who were so special to you betrayed you...You can get your revenge. Simply pull off that seal, and we can show them all never to mess with us…"**_

_Naruto stared up emotionlessly at the large seal in the middle of the gate. What would happen if he did? _

_ The Kyuubi grinned even wider. __**"You won't be able to resist the temptation for too long, brat. No one loves you. Everyone hates you. It's obvious enough, so why not show them how wrong they were? An eye for an eye."**_

_Looking into the fox's eyes, two pits of the fires of hell, Naruto began to feel tears stinging his own eyes. "I…I can't. T-they…might hate me, but…"_

_ Kyuubi growled, shaking the room. __**"If you won't do anything, how about I DO IT FOR YOU!"**_

_Naruto was thrust back from the room in a blast of demonic red chakra, into the darkness, and back on the ground, at the mercy of his former friends._

_

* * *

_

A sudden spike in killing intent and chakra caused the people in the waiting room to freeze in surprise before rushing into the ICU. Inside, the doctors and nurses were either fleeing or getting out their weapons in defense, the operating instruments flung across the room in the blast of chakra.

Naruto, crouched on the operating table, bared his teeth in a bestial grin at the newcomers, three tails whipping behind him. His wounds reopened with the expulsion of chakra, only to close at the same rate. He locked eyes with Sarutobi and snarled, lunging into a blur.

The Hokage jumped away a split second before Naruto could claw his stomach out, his fist leaving a hole in the wall where he was standing. Kurenai moved to place a genjutsu on the jinchuuriki, only to fail due to the amount of demonic chakra being expelled.

Sarutobi moved his hands quickly through an array of seals, only to be cut off as a tail whipped him off his feet, and a claw reaching for his throat. When his throat was ripped out, he poofed up in smoke, a pillow in his place. Naruto howled in anger, another blast of chakra throwing frantic medic ninja out the room and against the walls, some managing to crash out of the building altogether.

Iruka was at a loss. Since he did not want to raise arms against Naruto, he rushed to escort injured medic nin out of the ICU area. Kurenai joined him in his task.

Hinata stood watching the battle, frozen at the reappearance of Naruto's other side. She didn't understand. Why was he attacking the Hokage and the medic nin?

Meanwhile, Naruto managed to slug Sarutobi under the chin, sending him barreling into a cart of operational instruments. Relishing in his upper hand, Naruto stalked slowly on all fours to the Hokage, who was groaning and attempting to painfully get up.

Hinata finally couldn't stand it any longer and mustered up her courage to squeak, "N-N-N-N-Naruto-kun!" She regretted speaking out when Naruto swiveled his head to stare at her with gleaming, slit eyes. He turned back to face her and smirked with amusement, reveling in the fear rolling off of Hinata. She felt her knees begin to buckle as she backed up to the wall, overwhelmed by the killing intent. Naruto gave her a sadistic grin, and tensed his muscles for a lunge.

* * *

_Naruto couldn't feel the pain anymore. It simply became a part of himself. No lacerations or bruises hurt. Physical pain was nonexistent. But the words tore through him with every utterance, be it fear or murderous anger. He wanted to close his eyes and shut out the world, but he couldn't. He faced the angry mob with dead eyes, the tears beginning to run out._

_He could see the whole of Konoha holding torches, ready to put him on a stake and burn him alive. His "precious people" were at the front of the line, still bent on making sure he knew that he was hated and unloved._

_Naruto was ready to be burned and stabbed to death. Nothing mattered anymore. He had no reason to live, for no one wanted him alive at all. But a sudden cool hand on his arm brought him out of his feverous state of pain for a moment, and he looked up into milky white eyes._

_

* * *

_

Hinata was sure she was going to die now. This wasn't the Naruto she admired and loved. But she didn't know if she could help him like before. Again, Naruto disappeared in a blur, to reappear with his claws inches from her face. She cried out "NARUTO-KUN!" before blacking out against the wall, her head cracking against it before she slid down to the floor, such that Naruto was now straddling her. Naruto's hand made yet another hole in the wall. Howling in frustration he thrust his arm out of the wall, and directed it down toward Hinata's head.

* * *

_She gave him a warm smile. He didn't see the malice or hate he found in the others. Why was that? She extended her hand to him and he stared at it, unbelieving. Was this a sick trick? Giving him false hope, before throwing him into the fire?_

_But where was the pain? The numbness disappeared, and he felt a tingle spread through his body. The screams for bloody murder were hollow, distant sounds in the background. Should he take her hand?_

_"Naruto-kun?"_

_"H-Hinata?"_

_

* * *

_

Sarutobi watched the scene carefully from his place among the fallen equipment (of which were very pointy and sharp). He went through an array of hand seals and paused. He could only wait.

* * *

Hinata came back to consciousness to stare wide-eyed at the palm of a hand with claws pointing at her face. She tore her eyes away for the claws to meet the Naruto's flickering eyes between his fingers. He was looking right at her, but not seeing her. His eyes flashed from a fiery red to a clear, sky blue. His fangs were locked tightly, grunts of strain sounding out from his throat. She noticed that the hand in front of her shaking, and sweat was beading Naruto's forehead.

* * *

"_**YOU INSOLENT FOOL! LET ME KILL HER!"**_

_"No! Don't touch her!"_

_**"I should've killed that damned old man while I had the chance! Curse the girl! STOP FIGHTING, BRAT!"**_

_"I SAID NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_

_**"YOU WILL SUCCUMB TO ME! THIS IS FAR FROM THE END!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hinata let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as the killing intent and chakra subsided, Naruto's feral features softening, and his brilliant blue eyes was once more staring down at her. The Hokage also breathed out as he dropped the seal he was holding.

Naruto slowly moved his hand from over Hinata's face as his eyes began to glisten. He broke her eye contact as he looked down and the tears came unbidden, dripping down onto Hinata's shirt. He choked out, "I'm sorry…Please don't hate me."

Hinata tentatively reached up and touched his cheek, feeling his body tense like a coiled spring. "I-It's O-O.K…Naruto-kun."

At this, Naruto began to bawl, falling onto Hinata and holding onto her shirt as if for dear life. Normally Hinata would promptly faint at the prospect such a position, but in this case, she wanted to be there when he broke down. She would see that her hero would rise to a better day.

* * *

**A/N: ****Another chapter done! Man, typing all that stuttering is quite a task. ^.^; **

**Try to imagine that my fight scenes are more awesome than lame, and everything will be much better! Comments and critique are encouraged! Thanks for reading! Stay tuned!**


	4. Visitations

**A/N: ****I'm back! Here's another chapter. Thanks for the views and reviews! Keep on commenting and giving me feedback! Much appreciated!**

**Yes, Naruto's still a bit naïve. But that's for now. I mean, he's in shock. He's been tortured and displayed his worst nightmare. After he's had time to null over things, he'll decide how to take it. I like him to be "pure", for, that's part of his great character: loyalty. **

**I'll try to adhere to the plotline as much as I can, and keep the characters IN character. Tell me if I'm off, or if something is amiss!**

**Disclaimer****: **_**Naruto and all of its associations are way too cool for me to take ownership of. It all belongs to one Masashi Kishimoto. **_

**Without further ado, **_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hiruzen glared relentlessly at the malevolent mob at the doors of the hospital, demanding the death of the demon in pay for the death of five ANBU in cold blood. Danzo and the elder council were coming through the crowd, advocating the destruction of the "weapon gone haywire". He could only wonder how Naruto restrained himself from annihilating the whole village. If it came to that point, Sarutobi would stand by his choice, at this rate. ANBU were stationed at the hospital doors, attempting to quell the villager's growing anger, and deflect any attacks made at the building. Concentrating chakra at his vocal cords, the Hokage boomed over the crowd. "_Stop this violence and be silent!_" With a magnified amount of killing intent, the citizens of Konoha began to quiet down.

But the elder council stood up to the front. "Sandaime, why do you guard him? He is obviously dangerous to the well-being of the village, and in his current weak state, we cannot allow him to regain strength." A furious murmur spread through the crowd, volatile and laced with malice. A bold jounin cried out, "Yeah! He killed five of our ANBU, when our number of strong ninja needs to be replenished! We can't risk a murderer in our walls!" The murmurs grew into a dull roar of agreement, and the ANBU moved to block forward movement.

Sarutobi growled, "You people are the monsters! Those five ANBU, Shoji, Hachi, Yuka, Raoka, and Denshi, were the assailants! All of you were privy to the plot, and the means are not to be overlooked! They administered a classified S-rank jutsu used primarily in torture in an attempt to kill a fellow, unsuspecting nin, of which the penalty would be no less than death. The evidence is there, and I will not stand such hostility in my village! If any more uncalled for attempts of assassination or torture on _any _ninja in Konoha occurs, I assure you, death would be the lightest punishment you would receive!"

The mob hushed in consideration of the consequences. Danzo stared levelly at Sarutobi, challenging, "We would like to see this evidence you speak of. If you are unable to procure a substantial amount, the repercussions will be on his head." With this, the elder council stalked off, the crowd parting in their wake. Satisfied with the current verdict, some villagers left to continue their daily morning tasks. Soon, the crowd cleared, but not without final attempts to break Naruto's window.

Hiruzan sighed and rubbed his temples. Oh, there would be _hell_ to pay. They take him to be a senile, old fool, but that would be their greatest underestimation. But the stress would probably kill him before any threats. It was _way_ too early in the morning. He retreated into the hospital, nodding at the ANBU stationed at Naruto's hospital room. After strict interrogation of the ANBU units, he made sure to wring out any conspirators against the genin. He looked into the window of the room and frowned at Naruto's feverish movements. He was tossing and turning on the bed, gripping the sheets with white knuckles, face twisted with pain. The scars underneath his bandages glowed faintly. He needed to find a counterjutsu soon…if there was such a thing. But he wasn't called the Professor for nothing. Sarutobi turned on his heel to head back to his office. The meeting could not be postponed for long.

* * *

_Souna was a good boy._

_He ran into the village of Konoha to carry out some last-minute errands his mother gave to him in a list. They were in the prime of harvest, and his father's birthday was in three days! The boy happily sprinted into the stores, the bags in his arms multiplying with goods. _

_Having bought the things on the list, he slowed down to search for a suitable present for his father. Living in the suburbs, his family usually didn't have ready access to the trinkets of Konoha. Souna was eager to surprise his father. After all, if he wanted to escape from the life on the farm, and become a ninja, he had to have some tricks up his sleeve!_

_The weathered boy entered a weapon shop and strolled among the aisles of blades and scrolls. But his aims weren't directed on the katanas on display. He shyly watched the behind the counter, tossing nun chucks into the air lazily. He first saw the girl around the village, and then in the Academy. The girl looked in his direction, and smiled. Souna started, knocking down a display rack. He cursed and turned to pick up the fallen weaponry. _

_Furiously blushing at his blunder, he attempted to hide his face from view, but the girl came over and aided him in his endeavors, giggling. He was sure one stud…_

_Their hands met over a kunai. Souna looked up to see the girl smirk at him in amusement. "Hey, Souna. Don't see you around these parts, other than in the Academy. You should come train with me sometime. I'm Kirimi, by the way." _

_Souna gaped. He just got his chance. Oh holy hell. "U-uh…sure. Kirimi. That's pretty." He slapped himself in the forehead. You bumbling farm boy!_

_Kirimi grinned. "Aw, you're not half-bad yourself!" They fell to lighthearted laughter. _

_

* * *

_

The Kyuubi growled down at his container's pitiful form, wrapped in bandages from head to toe. **"You mortals are fools. Especially you, brat. I can give you power unimaginable, enough to squash this whole cursed village and the rest of them into smithereens. You know that once you walk out of the hospital, there's going to be hell to pay. You might not want to slaughter everyone in sight, but I **_**know**_** you want revenge. We are connected, after all."**

Naruto sighed, for once glad to be able to escape his dreamscape to his resident inhabitant. "Why would you want to help me?"

The fox barked out a guttural laugh. **"Simply put, when you die, I die. I won't stand to be pigeonholed in a weakling container. I've got a lot of retribution to deal out. You humans make me sick, thinking you can simply trap us bijuu and use us as weapons."**

"So you want to take over my body and destroy the whole world."

"**You insolent ignoramus! I have better things to do than annihilate your pathetic little shinobi systems! Your god-dammed village would be just the tip of my list for revenge. I'm a reasonable demon, and I'm a lot more respectable than these imbeciles who think they're avenging their loved ones. I'm over a thousand years old, brat. I've been put through a lot more hell than you and the villagers combined." **

Naruto gritted his teeth and shouted, "I've been hated since I was born, with over fifty assassination attempts on the first day! People come over to wreak my apartment and beat me to hospitalization! I can't even go out on my birthday, unless some damn drunkard decides to have a little fun with me! Hell, look what happened last night! I can't even _sleep_ without feeling pain and death a hundred times over of the time when _you_ attacked the village! If I die, it'll all be because of _you_-"

"_**SILENCE, FOOL!" **_thundered and rebounded around the damp cell. **"I agree that your treatment has been less than advisable, and beyond idiotic. But if you want to rant and rave about those pathetic pests, and blame **_**me**_** for their pathetic actions, then get out of my prison."**

Naruto looked down and clenched his fists, shaking slightly.

"**Let's make a deal, brat. I'll give you my chakra in installments, under my discretion. In exchange, give me access to your senses and the rest of your mindscape, and enable communication between us. I don't want to wait for you to be knocked out to talk. "**

Naruto raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Why would you want to experience what I feel? Or go around in the rest of my mind, for the matter? How do I know you're not going to simply take over and go on a killing spree, like before?"

The Kyuubi growled. **"The last time I took control, I saved both our asses; bloodlust is something a demon like me can't control. I relish experiencing anything other than this sewer you call your mind. The seal has weakened enough for this process, and if I wanted to take over, I could do it now anyway. And I simply want to avenge my own kindred that your despicable ninja murdered and desecrated. As I said, an eye for and eye. We don't just kill for fun, brat."**

"What? They killed your family?"

**"It's another story to tell, at another time. But now, do you accept?"**

"…In the condition that I can shut you out at any time. And if anything goes wrong…you can't hurt Hinata, the Hokage, and-"

**"I get it brat. Those "precious people" of yours. Even with their betrayal, you would still protect them? What a fool."**

"Whatever. They don't know…and what I see can't be real…at least not yet. Have we got a deal?"

**"It shall begin. You haven't given in to me, gaki. You've simply…given us a chance for a new beginning."**

Naruto, for the first time, smiled at the cause of the ruin of his life. He turned to go back to his bloody experience of the destruction of Konoha.

**"Gaki."**

He stopped. "Yes?"

**"Change your mindscape while you're at it. The damp is starting to damage my fur."**

He smirked. "I'll try."

* * *

_Souna was a happy man._

_He nervously fiddled around with the long sleeves of his kimono as he stood stock-still. The new jounin was accustomed to the traditional shinobi attire, and the event of the day was far from his comfort zone. But despite his near paralysis, he was embraced in the arms of euphoria. _

_Then, behind the curtains emerged Kirimi, resplendent in an elegant white kimono, a veil failing to hide her wide grin. She walked up to him and poked his chest. "Well, then, it's a dream come true."_

_Souna closed his eyes in an uncontrollable grin of his own. "Yeah, I can't believe it. I love you, Kirimi."_

_"I love you too, farm-boy."_

_They walked up the aisle to take their place at a table with cups of sake. They turned to look at each other with merriment in their eyes and leaned towards each other for the bonding kiss…_

_But a nearby rumble shook them off their feet._

_

* * *

_

Hinata raced through the streets of Konoha, a bright, yellow chrysanthemum lightly held in her right hand. She clenched a small bottle of salve and a neatly wrapped bento box in her left hand. She was still shocked at her own display of defiance and lucky release just a few minutes ago.

_"Where were you last night, Hinata?"_

_The heiress apprehensively gulped and sneaked a peek at her father's emotionless face before returning to gaze at her knees. "I-I was a-at the h-h-hospital, Father."_

_"Oh? I heard you were a prime witness of the…unfortunate events that occurred at midnight."_

_"Y-Yes…I-I-I w-w-was t-there…"_

_"I also heard that you killed the captain of one of the ANBU squads."_

_Hinata started. "I-I-I d-didn't m-m-mean t-to f-father! I-"_

_Hiashi raised a palm. "Your reasons are honorable. Your technique however…was surprising. You will study and perfect your recent display of power and use it in the upcoming Chuunin Exams. Show the rest of Konoha the prowess of the Hyuuga clan."_

_The meek girl gaped. Her father…was praising her? What had become of the world? "Y-Y-yes F-father!" _

_"You must also distance yourself from the village pariah. I will not have him defile the Hyuuga name by associating with the clan heiress." _

_"W-w-what?" She knew her stroke of luck wouldn't last long._

_"The one who pronounces his foolhardy ambition to become Hokage for all to hear. After what has happened, he will be a danger to those closest to him. I forbid you to associate with such outcasts."_

_"B-but F-father-"_

_"You are dismissed."_

_Hinata stood and looked at her feet. Should she? What would happen?_

_"Have you more to say? If not, exit my room."_

_She clenched her terribly shaking hands. Did he even care? The praise amounted to nothing. She was just a tool to bolster the Hyuuga name. At weakness, she would only be discarded once more, at no more than a nod of the head._

_"Well?"_

_"N-n-n-n-no."_

_"…What?"_

_Hinata steeled herself. "I-I s-said n-n-n-n-no, F-father." Curse her stuttering!_

_Hiashi stared at his daughter incredulously. "You dare defy me, young heiress?"_

_"Y-you c-can't t-tell m-me w-what t-to d-do." Dear kami, she was about to faint at the rush of blood to her head. But the adrenaline pumping in her veins didn't allow her to stop. "I-I w-will v-visit N-Naruto-kun a-as m-much a-as I-I w-want. I-I-I a-am n-n-not t-t-to b-be c-confined w-within these w-w-walls."_

_Hiashi narrowed his eyes. "Do not think that my earlier praise allows you to defy my orders. You will not speak to the outcast-"_

_"NO!" Hinata raced out of the room, hurriedly crossed the hall to her own bedroom to pick up the items she prepared for today, and sprinted to the compound doors. She couldn't believe it! What was she thinking!_

_Just at the door, a white blur crossed her vision and blocked her exit. Hiashi folded his arms with narrowed eyes as Hinata slid to a stop, panting with fear. "You have changed greatly overnight, daughter. You have not been in the quarters last night, you have killed a shinobi of Konoha, and now you dare to defy my explicit words. I have the urge to demote you to the Branch House, after your defeat by your cousin, Neji."_

_Hinata gulped and looked at the chrysanthemum in her hand. Tears stung her eyes as a few moments of silence passed. What a failure! She wasn't even able to leave the compound! Now she was about to be disowned. She was ready to choke out an apology when she was cut off._

_"I will not allow such open defiance after this one instance. Your courage has…grown. A Hyuuga will not submit to anyone that defiles our name. You may go, but if the boy has the audacity to try anything, or the villagers dare to demean the Hyuuga name, then you will cut all ties."_

_Her eyes widened. Father…was…letting her go? She gaped at the ground. The apocalypse was here already? She managed to catch herself from a faint and cried,"T-t-t-t-thank y-y-you F-f-f-father!"_

_Hiashi closed his eyes. "You are dismissed."_

…and thus she raced out the doors into the bright, noon sun. The thought of being able to visit Naruto unhindered and _encouraged_ caused blood to rush into her cheeks. She picked up her speed to repress her urge to blackout. Heads turned as a white blur streaked by them in a sudden breeze.

In passing by Kiba, he sniffed the air. "Hey, was that Hinata?" Akamaru barked in affirmation. "Well, damn, wonder where she's going in such a rush."

His teammate Shino turned to stare at the direction the white blur disappeared at. "Perhaps she is visiting Naruto at the hospital."

"The hospital? What did the idiot get himself into this time?"

"I am not sure. My bugs have overheard some hostile talk in regards to our blonde comrade. The severity of his injuries is disputed."

"Well…damn. Did he pull some really bad pranks then?"

"…I do not know."

* * *

_In their tattered marital kimonos, they raced together to protect Konoha, now rumbling in an enormous earthquake, the surrounding forest being felled by a simgle swipe of a tail. The Kyuubi arrived._

_"We're still having that wedding, Souna!"_

_"It's not a good time to worry about that!"_

_"Ha, if you let me be a widow early on, I'll never forgive you!"_

_They separated as groups of shinobi launched powerful ninjutsu against the demon, but to no avail. Its anger could not be put out._

_Souna got knocked into a building, and painfully picked himself up. His parents' farm was probably demolished by now. He went through a series of hand seals and a burst of water from his mouth doused the fire burning a building. _

_After what seemed to be hours later, he went looking for his bride-to-be, avoiding flying projectiles. Spotting her down in the streets rushing into a building, he breathed a sigh of relief. But it was short lived as a dark beam of chakra paved its way towards them. "No! Kirimi!" He pumped chakra in his legs to warn Kirimi, but was too late, and collided with the flying debris. The world abruptly faded to black._

_

* * *

_

Hinata slowed to a stop as she neared the hospital. She took in a breath and pushed through the doors into the reception room.

The lady behind the counter smiled and asked, "Hello! What can I do for you?"

"U-um, d-do y-you know w-where U-u-u-uzumaki N-n-n-naruto's r-r-room I-is?"

"Oh…that boy? He's under surveillance, and visitors are discouraged." A looked of disdain crossed the lady's previously kind features.

"O-oh…W-w-when will h-he be r-released?"

The receptionist muttered with a menacing grimace, "…I don't know. Hopefully soon enough. I don't want him endangering the rest of the hospital."

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows. "W-what?"

"Hey, Hinata!"

She turned and brightened at seeing Iruka approach. "G-Good a-afternoon I-iruka-sensei!"

"Are you visiting Naruto?"

"Y-yes. B-b-but t-the r-receptionist s-said t-that v-visitors a-are d-dscouraged."

"Ah. That is somewhat true. Come, the Hokage expressly excluded us from that for the meanwhile."

Together they walked in silence to the intensive care recovery ward and into a more isolated hallway. They stopped in front of a door guarded by two ANBU. "It's Iruka and Hinata. We're here to visit Naruto."

One of the ANBU nodded and shifted over to allow them entrance. Iruka opened the door and they entered a typical hospital room, but with extra monitors and equipment on the side. Naruto himself was simply heavily bandaged from under his hospital attire, and lay unconscious on his bed. Sunlight filtered through the window on the wall on the side of his head, illuminating his golden blonde hair.

Hinata strayed toward the door, while Iruka boldly went up to the side of the bed. He placed a bowl of take-out ramen and a card on the table beside Naruto's head. He smiled down at his former student's emotionless face and said, "I'll leave him to you, Hinata. Seems like he's finally getting some decent sleep."

"T-t-thank y-you, I-iruka-sensei." The door closed silently, and Hinata stared at Naruto alone. She inched herself over to Naruto's bed and set down her bento box on the table. She nervously fiddled with the chrysanthemum in her hand. "U-um…h-h-hello, N-n-naruto-kun. I-I've m-made a-a b-bento f-for y-you…b-but y-you'll probably w-want to eat I-iruka-sensei's r-ramen f-first…" She gulped. She looked at the chair next to her and decided to sit down, lest her pounding heart caused her to faint. "U-uh, t-thank y-you for s-saving m-me, N-naruto-kun. I-I hope y-you are O-ok…" She stopped to stare at Naruto's serene face, and blushed further. Her eyes trailed to his bandaged hands and she frowned. She hoped that Naruto would be the same as before, the shining sun in her life.

She started when his face began to contort with pain and his hands clenched. A sudden flash of violent red chakra enveloped his body, sharpening his features in a more feral manner. After a few moments, the chakra receded into Naruto's stomach, and he reverted back to his normal self, but with furrowed brows, and restless movements. Hinata put her hand over her chest, trying to quell her rapid breathing. The chrysanthemum was nearly crushed in her grasp.

The door cracked open, and an ANBU's head popped in view. "We felt a sudden spike in chakra. Did anything happen, Hinata-sama?"

"N-no. B-but N-naruto-kun l-looks l-like h-he's in p-p-pain…"

"That is to be expected. You are aware of the curse he is under?"

"Y-yes…"

"Be careful, Hinata-sama." The door closed.

The young heiress let out a small breath. If only she could help! She noticed an empty vase on the table and gently placed the bright yellow flower inside. "I-I h-hope y-you'll g-get well s-soon, Naruto-kun." She so wished to stop his pain!

His arm fell toward her direction and hanged limp from the bed. Hinata gulped and moved to place his forearm back onto the bed. She hesitated just centimeters away from his hand. She shut her eyes and carefully closed her fingers around his hand. Naruto's movement abruptly stopped, and his body tensed. Oh no. "N-n-naruto…-kun?" She could see his eyes rapidly moving under his eyelids. She quickly placed his arm back on the bed and stood up, ready to hide if he should wake up. But to her surprise, his face donned a peaceful expression, and a small smile graced his lips. Hinata's heart raced faster than ever. _Oh, Naruto-kun… _She whispered, "I-I'll s-see y-you t-tommorow, N-naruto-kun. N-never g-give u-up…" Padding silently to the door, she looked back one last time at her hero, illuminated by a splash of light. _You will always be my sun, Naruto-kun._

_

* * *

_

_Souna awakened in a painful darkness. He expelled some chakra and blasted the debris off his body. He looked around at the ruins of his village, people crying on their knees and a few shinobi running around to salvage what remained._

_The thought of his love crossed his mind. He cursed and winced as a shock of pain raced down his leg. Nevertheless, he searched the surrounding area. Seeing a comrade, he shouted, "Yuki! D-do you know where Kirimi is?"_

_Yuki looked at him sadly. She simply pointed toward a crumbled building._

_"Thanks!" Her expression shook him to the core. He raced over with a sinking feeling to the pit of his stomach. _

_"Kirimi! Where are you?" He raced to a small congregation and rapidly asked for the whereabouts of his lady. They simply pointed down. He pushed through and stopped. He fell to his knees. "K-kirimi…?"_

_There lay the love of his life, her body bloody after the crush of the debris. Her right arm was mauled by direct contact with the dark chakra. Her eyes stared, unseeing. _

_Souna gently picked up her body in his arms and closed her eyes. He hugged her close to him and began to cry. Then, he began to sob. "W-what about the w-wedding, Kirimi? W-what about our new home? Our future children? I…I…" He gave an anguished scream into the night, joining the many bitter and painful cries to come._

_

* * *

_

The Kyuubi curled in his cell, subconsciously aware of the pleasant state of mind his jailer was in. The halls brightened considerably. Was it that annoying Hyuuga girl again?

After beginning the first installment of chakra transfer, he got ready to explore the changes it would bring when his container gained consciousness. But not before he viewed his attack on Konoha with Naruto once more. The fox gave a feral grin, and chuckled. **"Heh…good times…"**

**

* * *

**

_Naruto stared at her outstretched hand. Why was she smiling? Didn't she hate him too? Didn't she want him to die like everyone else? Should he just push her away?_

_"Well, Naruto-kun?"_

_"I…"_

_"Thank you."_

_The world suddenly seemed a whole lot brighter._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: ****Whew! Another chapter done! I've decided to make the Kyuubi…a nicer guy. Yes, a bit sudden, but who knows what he's planning. Maybe he's just misunderstood…**

**The little tragic love story in between is…an add on. Hopefully it complements the chapter, like intended, haha…Naruto hasn't suddenly changed "evil". It's just a new beginning…**

**Also: Did you know that "Hinata" means "sunny/in the sun"? Well, isn't that symbolic!**

**Read on! Comments/criticism encouraged! Stay tuned!**


	5. Suspicions

**A/N: **** Hello again! Another chapter! Updates will be a bit more infrequent now; work to do. Thank you for the comments, ciritcism, and favs! A great morale boost! If anything doesn't sit right, please tell me! **

_Disclaimer: If Naruto were mine, his obsession with Sasuke would be something…more. Haha._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Sakura walked the streets of Konoha, dreadfully bored and feeling particularly useless. Other than not making the final part of the Chuunin Exams, she was left alone while her other teammates trained. Kakashi-sensei had left to train Sasuke, after returning shortly for some reason the other night. She had no idea what Naruto was doing, or where he was. _Probably stuffing his face in ramen, I bet…_

The Yamanaka Flower Shop caught her eye. Ino didn't make the Finals either. Rivalry aside, she decided to check up on her old friend. The bell on the door tinkled, alerting her presence.

Behind the counter, Ino looked up from her freshly gathered bouquet and smiled, exclaiming, "Hello! How may I help you-" At seeing Sakura, her bright smile lowered to a playful smirk. "Well, well, if it isn't Forehead Girl. What brings you over here, this fine morning?"

Sakura glowered and muttered, "Shut up, Ino-Pig. I've decided to visit for a bit. Who are those flowers for?"

Ino looked down at the bouquet and grinned. "Nosy, aren't we? It's for a customer, to whom I must deliver. If you aren't doing much, would you care to grace me with your presence while I deliver these flowers?"

Sakura couldn't help but smile. "Sure, Ino-Pig."

The two girls set out, a fresh breeze blowing through the hustle and bustle of the people of Konoha. Vendors were displaying their goods to potential customers and shinobi of all ranks were walking around, basking in the sunlight.

"Where are we going?"

"To a neighborhood behind Ichiraku."

"Wonder if we'll see Naruto over there…"

"Why? Do you need to give something to him? Finally giving up on Sasuke-kun, because you know you'll never beat me?"

"Shut up, Ino-Pig! If you recall, we had a _tie_. And I will definitely not lose to you for Sasuke-kun!"

"Yeah, yeah. Won't happen again. But you didn't answer my question, Forehead Girl."

"…It's nothing really. It's just that I haven't seen him for a while. For the past few days, actually. Not even at Ichiraku."

"That's strange…I heard that something bad happened a couple days ago. The day after, there was a large gathering at the hospital, calling for the execution of some guy who killed five ANBU."

"_What? _Five ANBU!"

"Yeah, it gets even scarier. They say that the carnage was horrible. Disembowelment and disfiguring. Like a beast attacked them or something. That same guy is currently in the hospital."

"But why would he kill them? Shouldn't he be executed on the spot?"

"My parents wouldn't let me in on the reasons, or any details. Apparently, the Hokage is really angry with the ANBU, so they probably provoked the guy…I even heard that he was a genin of Konoha!"

"_Genin?_ That's really suspicious…" _Could it be…Naruto? No, it can't be…he's not that powerful…is he? _Thoughts back to his transformation at the Wave mission crossed her mind. Not to mention that time at the Forest of Death…Something was going on.

"Ha, you tell me. Hey, I don't see Naruto at Ichiraku."

And so it was; there was not one customer at the ramen shop. The two owners in particular looked distressed, and were talking to each other in low voices.

Sakura knitted her eyebrows together. She needed some answers. "I'm gonna go over and ask something. Thanks for letting me come with you, Ino."

Ino cocked an eyebrow. "No need to thank me…Sakura."

But Sakura did not notice the lack of insult as she stalked over to the forlorn stand, trying to appear nonchalant as she eavesdropped.

"-can't be good, Tou-san. They say he's comatose."

"I know, Ayame. When Iruka told us the news, I was shocked."

"They've gone too far…Will he be the same? "

"Lets hope so." Teuchi chuckled. "I can't lose my number one customer. He really brightens up the day."

"The poor child…"

Sakura stifled a gasp. That had to be Naruto. No one could eat as much ramen as him, not even Chouji! But, what news were they talking about?

"I'm going to close the shop for the day. I don't think I can cook with this tragedy hanging over me. Business has been down…"

"Seems like he really did save us from bankruptcy, eh Tou-san?"

"Yeah…If he…_When_ he recovers, I'm going to give him thirty bowls on the house."

Seeing them begin to exit the stand, Sakura silently raced off down the street to the cover of the shopping district of Konoha. Thoughts raced around her heard. Was Naruto attacked? Comatose? Something terrible must have happened…but why did no one tell her, or anyone else for the matter? Was that why Kakashi-sensei came back?

She slowed down to a walk, coming close to her house. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hinata walking quickly on the other side of the street with a small stalk of gladiolus with a red ribbon in her hand. Sakura watched as she came closer, going in the direction of the hospital. _Could it be…?_ She knew of the girl's affections for her teammate, as did most everyone else in their graduating class. She crossed the street and called out her name.

Hinata stopped and was broken out of her musings as Sakura approached her. She gave a small smile. "H-hello, Sakura-Chan. How are you?"

Sakura returned the greeting with a smile of her own. "I'm fine. But, hey, Hinata, are you going to the hospital?"

The Hyuuga heiress seemed surprised. "Y-yes, h-how did you know?"

Sakura shrugged. "Lucky guess. Are you visiting Naruto?"

Hinata almost gawked, but caught herself. "…Y-yes, I am. Why?"

The pink-haired kunoichi inwardly smirked. She was such a sleuth. "Nothing really. I just haven't seen him in a while. Did something happen?"

Hinata appeared to squirm and avert her gaze at this. "I-I cannot say, Sakura-Chan. He's really h-hurt…He needs people to b-be there for him, but I-I'm not t-too sure if you c-can visit him though…"

Sakura knitted her brows. Something really bad must have happened. But why was it such a secret? "You can't tell me what happened, Hinata?"

The girl shook her head. "I-it's not very p-pleasant. Y-you s-should a-ask the H-Hokage. H-have a good day, Sakura-Chan." Hinata almost ran to escape her interrogation.

Before Sakura could chase after her, her mother's voice stopped her. "Sakura! There you are! Can you run some errands for me?"

She sighed and bit her lip. "Yes, Mom!" She was always the odd man out…Something very awful happened, and she had to know what, especially since it involved her idiot, loudmouth teammate. _He couldn't have killed five ANBU…could he?_

_

* * *

_

Kakashi secretly watched his prodigy student behind his Icha Icha book as he attempted to form a chidori. The growing screeching from the electric chakra gathered around his arms drowned out his grunts of frustration. "Keep trying, Sasuke. You've almost got it."

The event that had occurred a few nights ago had not yet left his mind. When it happened, he and Sasuke were camping out far from the outskirts of Konoha. The distant spike of a familiar demonic chakra placed fear in the jounin. But he only moved when a messenger hawk landed on his shoulder, demanding his presence at Konoha. He ran through the night, and reached Kurenai, Iruka, and the Hokage as they stood stock-still. His heart sank to the pit of his stomach when he saw the massacre.

Kakashi closed his eyes in weariness. After scouting the area with his dog summons, he quickly returned to Sasuke, lest the cursed seal should work up. He did not know the extent of Naruto's injuries in his hurry, as the night was dark, and the blood spilled mingled together, all over the place. But he was sure that the happy-go-lucky boy would bounce back like he always did. He did feel bad for pushing him off to Ebisu. Nontheless, he was a good teacher. Naruto would learn after he recovered. Right now, all focus was to be on Sasuke, in order to restrain his cursed seal. _Naruto will pull through…The Kyuubi would heal him quickly. I wonder if he'll improve. But Sasuke will probably surpass everyone. Once he gets the chidori down, he'll blow through his opponents easily._

He didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

_Naruto was running._

_ He ran faster than he had before, with red chakra beginning to swirl around his body. His pounding heart and burning legs went unnoticed; the dark thought he had on his mind outweighed everything. _

_ He reached it. The town square. And lo and behold were his teammates and friends, gathered together and laughing, civilians smiling at their antics. There was Kiba, fooling around with Akamaru. Chouji was spitting food everywhere in laughter. Rock Lee was ranting about the flames of youth. Sasuke was smirking, with Sakura hanging off his arm like a leech._

_ Naruto brightened and stepped forward onto the fringes of their circle. Immediately, all conversation ceased. They stared at him. His heart sank to the pit of stomach. It was an impossible hope."H-Hey, guys, what's up?"_

_ Then, the glares came at full force. Ten Ten spoke out first. "What are you doing here, Naruto?"_

_ Ino sneered. "You know you're unwanted here. The air stinks now."_

_ Sakura spat in disgust. "No one likes you! You're an annoying eyesore!"_

_ Neji looked down in condescent. "You are inferior to us all. You're fate is to live alone, and to die alone. What makes you think that you can beat me?"_

_ Sasuke smirked. "A dobe like you will never be Hokage. Give it up. Someone like you shouldn't even be a ninja."_

_ The villagers joined in. "Demon! Murderer! Beast!"_

_ Naruto felt tears begin to well up. He expected this, didn't he? Why did he even bother to hope and try? He clenched his fists, drawing blood. He began to feel sorrow be replaced by something more volatile, darker…and more dangerous. _

_ "I trusted you all…I would give my life for all of you…"_

_ Shikamaru coughed. "Then why didn't you yet?"_

_ His throat constricted just as five ANBU hopped down from nowhere and got into battle position. "Everyone wants your death," said Shoji. "so we have come to carry out the order."_

_ Naruto's vision became clouded with red, and that was all that remained. He gave a guttural cry that deepened into an unearthly howl, red chakra blasting the surroundings to bits. He darted forward and killed the ANBU once more, and proceeded to slaughter the villagers that dared to raise arms against him. The screams of terror and pain rang in his ears, giving him a euphoric sensation he had never experienced before. Blood and gore stained the streets of Konoha. He gouged out their throats, severed their heads, disemboweled them…He went into frenzy, filled with maniacal glee and a strange sense of joy. He turned to his former friends, continuing to denounce him, and attempting to end his life. _

_ He couldn't wait to hear those words of confidence turn into shrieks of fear._

_

* * *

_

Naruto shot up and winced in pain. He clenched at his chest, his heart racing. Sweat rolled down his back. He gauged his surroundings; the room was silent and forlorn. There was a full moon out of the window, and thus the room was bathed in a serene glow.

Naruto breathed out painfully as he noticed the bandages around his hands, and all around his body. Memories of the dreaded slaughter came rushing back to him and he sobbed, choking on his parched throat. He leaned over his legs and wept into his hands, hopelessness sinking in. The villagers hated him so much that they'd hire and _pay _the ANBU to finish him off with torture. And what of the nightmare he just had? The pure bliss he experienced as the blood splattered onto his body, the rush he felt with the screams of pain…What had he become? Was he really a killer? A monster?

His body burned all over. He didn't even want to know how many scars he accumulated…But no physical pain could drown out his nagging want to die. He had nothing to live for. Everyone wanted him dead. If he left the hospital room, he was sure to be killed. His dreams were shattered; he had no chance from the start.

His sobs escalated in volume into all-out heart-wrenching yells of anguish. Why did it have to happen to him? What the hell did he do to get _this_?

He didn't notice the door creak open and see the two pale eyes staring at him in sympathy.

Hinata had quickly rushed over to the hospital as soon as the ANBU guarding Naruto's room had left. She was thankful for asking the ANBU to notify her if anything should occur to her beloved blonde ninja.

She was ready to comfort Naruto as he had his frequent nightmares, but she didn't expect to see him awake and crying his heart out.

The two ANBU nodded at her, and she silently slipped in, gulping. She padded over clumsily, almost tripping over her own feet. She watched Naruto cry into his hands, tears steadily dropping onto the covers. How she so wanted to stop his tears and hold him in her arms!

But Naruto suddenly looked up with blood-shot eyes, and scooted back madly until his back hit the backboard. "H-Hinata? W-what…?"

Hinata inwardly berated herself. Some ninja she was! "U-uh…A-are you alright, N-Naruto-kun?"

The former loudmouth stared down at his lap and gripped his sheets tightly.

Hinata was at a loss. What should she do? She stepped forward. "I-I'm glad you're a-awake…A-are you t-thirsty?"

Naruto looked at her with surprise and, after moments hesitation, croaked out, "I'm fine…" He then coughed violently, his eyebrows knit in discomfort.

The Hyuuga heiress steeled herself. She briskly walked to the pitcher on the table and poured out a cup of water. She presented the cup to him, and waited expectantly.

Naruto could only stare. Why did she _care_? How could she be kind to the likes of him, after almost dieing at his hand twice? He took the water from her hands but didn't move to drink it. Instead, he stared at his bandaged face, and his prominent whisker marks. "Thank you."

They were enveloped in an awkward silence. Naruto's sniffling brought Hinata out of her nervous daze. "N-naruto-kun…I-It's O.K…to c-cry. I-I d-don't h-hate y-you…"

Naruto held back a sob. His shoulders began to shake. "_Why? _I killed those ANBU in front of you…why do you still _care_ so much? I'm not worth it…I-I shouldn't even still be here-"

Hinata threw all caution to the wind and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. "D-don't _ever_ say that. Y-you are my s-sun. P-please d-don't give u-up, Naruto-kun."

Naruto clenched the cup of water as tears stung his eyes once more. "Hinata, if you knew what I am…Why they all hate me-"

"I w-wouldn't c-care. Y-You will always be Naruto-kun, r-regardless. I-I…will stand by you, whatever y-you choose to do…because I k-know you w-will will always d-do what's right. T-that's a p-promise."

Tears ran down Naruto's face as he returned her hug with fervor, grasping tightly in solace.

Hinata tried her best not to faint, while her own tears fell silently onto the bed.

* * *

**A/N: ****Another chapter done! I hope the characters are **_**in**_** character, for the most part! Thanks for reading! Comments/Criticism encouraged!**

**Stay tuned!**


	6. Lull

**A/N: **** More has come! Sorry for a bit of a late post! Busy times! **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND COMMENTS (and favs, C2s)! It's truly a great motivator! I shall take all of your considerations to heart! **

**If you have any suggestions/questions/comments/criticism, do not be afraid to voice them out!**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and it's awesomeness is absolutely not mine!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Sarutobi carefully walked down a hallway of the hospital, hands held lightly behind his back. Passing by visitors and nurses bowed as they caught sight of him. But they did not catch the troubled undertones behind his calm visage.

_Ah, Minato…I wonder if keeping his heritage a secret was a mistake. _The wizened, old shinobi sighed and put his pipe in one of the deep pockets of the hokage robe. Fortunately, there had been no attacks or threats after his announcement to the village people. His old student Jiraiya, who luckily returned to the village, was also on the lookout for any…suspicious activities.

The weak morning sunshine filtering in through the windows cast shadows across his face. _But it all comes down to my own decisions…I should have known that the village hostilities would break out violently…And yet I subject an orphaned child to the cruel world, with only the bare necessities. _His clasped hands clenched tightly. _We may have protected him from political and foreign enmity, but what of our own people…?_

Upon reaching Naruto's room, he gave a discreet nod to the two stationary ANBU and gazed into the small window on the door. He had been alerted last night of Naruto's awakening, as well as informed that the young Hyuuga heiress was accompanying him. Despite such prior knowledge, he could not help the slight curve of his lips at the sight of the two sleeping teens.

Hinata was sitting on a chair beside the bed, grasping Naruto's bandaged hand with both of her own. Naruto himself had his head turned toward Hinata, with an expression of peace that came with his long-deprived reprieve. However, the whisker marks on Naruto's face seemed to be more pronounced, and dark.

The Hokage retreated from the door, and after giving a few orders to the ANBU, went to retire at his office. He could not change the past or his foolish decisions, but he could certainly wait. Knowledge could be a painful thing to have.

* * *

In the meanwhile, one Haruno Sakura walked out the door of her house and stretched her arms out in the cool air. Letting out a content sigh, she strolled down the streets of Konoha, basking in the brightness.

She smiled brightly and returned "good mornings" to the passerby. What a beautiful day it was! But her mood was dampened as her thoughts strayed to training, which brought up her two missing teammates. Sasuke was off somewhere with Kakashi-sensei, and Naruto was in the hospital…for supposed classified reasons.

Sakura frowned. Speaking of Naruto, she had yet to get to the bottom of his predicament. Hinata's curt answers did not quell the sense of foreboding she harbored. She quicked her pace and went through the shopping district of Konoha.

"…that orange-clad demon's still alive."

"Even after what happened to those ANBU…"

Sakura came to a stop. In the corner of her eye, she saw two cloth sellers speaking in hushed voices, barely-hidden malice lacing their rasps. She backtracked to a sword display in front of a shop next-door, and feigned interest as she eavesdropped.

"What a waste of ryo. The murdering monster has defiled our village even further."

"Now, aren't you being a bit harsh? The mission was partially completed…He'll be having nightmares for the rest of his life."

"No. After the Hokage's threat…we won't be able to do anything to the brat…easily. We have all of those demon-lovers against us."

"…Don't you feel kind of bad, though? I mean…he hasn't wronged us before-"

A resounding smack made Sakura jump. "Are you telling me that you're on that bastard's side? He _killed our ANBU_. He ruined all of our lives on that cursed day…"

"No. I mean…he's just a boy…Aren't we going too far?"

"He's not human. Demons don't deserve mercy. We were so close when the murderer thought he could pass the Ninja Exam with Mizuki's plan…"

Sakura almost dropped the katana she was holding. That traitor Mizuki? Something happened on graduation day…and somehow Naruto graduated.

"…but that traitor Academy teacher ruined everything. But mark my words, we will have our revenge."

"I just can't help feel that we're doing the wrong thing…to an innocent child."

Sakura had heard enough and raced off in the direction of the hospital. She had to know! Why did they hate Naruto so much? What happened on that strange night?

_Naruto…I'm so sorry…!_

* * *

_ Naruto sat in a charred and gray landscape._

_ He was sitting in a 50 mile radius of clean and empty space with blackened and bare trees dotting the land; a blazing fire glowed in the distance. Hisses and distant shrieks passed through the air._

_ "Konoha: the Will of Fire."_

_ Naruto stared at his clawed and bloody hands, unresponsive to the large chunks of flesh underneath the sharp blades. The metallic scent resurfaced a long suppressed yearning inside of him that was just let out a little while ago._

_ "As long as the Will of Fire burns, the Village of the Leaf shall prevail."_

_ He couldn't even shed tears as the far away embers flitted across his face. A roar and wave of screams swept over him, and he began to chuckle humorlessly. Then he began to laugh in between painful sobs, crying tears of blood that was not his own._

_ "Let the forest burn! Let them all die!"_

_ A sudden mesh of cold and warm air wrapped around him and abruptly cut off his hysterical shouts. A glow filled his vision, and an almost inaudible voice lamented the day. Weak arms embraced him, and cool tears fell upon his blood-coated body._

_ "Naruto…why? You are not this, and never can you be! Through suffering and injustice, we shall rise from the ashes, and show the world the Truth!"_

* * *

Naruto cracked his eyes open in the morning sunlight. His racing heart beat subsided, and an awful soreness settled on his body.

The weary blonde let out a low groan, and shifted his weight. Feeling his movements being reciprocated, he became aware of another presence very near him. He immediately jumped out of bed and crouched like a spring, biting his lip to distract from his protesting muscles.

"Oh!" Hinata was jerked awake and fell across the bed. She raised her head and felt her heart thumping at the sight of Naruto's heaving chest. "N-naturo-kun? Are you…all right?"

Naruto fell back against the wall and slowly sat back, relieved. "I'm fine…Sorry for waking you, Hinata."

"I-it's fine!" She sat back on her chair and fiddled with her hands. What should she say? Oh, what if he didn't like her sleeping with him through the night? What should she do!

"Thanks for…helping me. I…don't think I could have…made it through the night without you."

Hinata felt her heart thump even faster. "N-no! Thank you, Naruto-kun! I'm glad that you let me stay with you!" She felt her face flush. What should she do?

Naruto let out a soft and pained chuckle, fingering the bandages on his hands. "You're too kind, Hinata."

The Hyuuga heiress felt her heart skip a beat. In the direct sunlight, Naruto looked so slight and weary, ready to depart from the world with a final sigh. With that in mind, she quickly stood up and asked, "W-would you like something t-to…eat, or drink? I…I can get ramen, if you'd like."

Naruto felt tears pricking his bloodshot eyes. "As long as you're here, I have everything I could possibly need." He gave her one of his trademark grins, evidently lacking its usual forcefulness and energy.

Hinata almost wanted to laugh with joy. This would almost be a dream come true! But, his needs came first. "I-I'll be right back w-with I-Ichiraku's!" After helping him back into bed, she raced out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Naruto laid back on his pillow and stared out at the clear, blue skies. "Hinata…Who would've thought…"

* * *

After giving short greeting to the ANBU, Hinata quickly exited the building, and briskly jogged to the ramen stand. _Please be O.K. when I get back!_

She was in such a hurry that she was propelled backwards when she slammed into another rushed individual.

"Oh, Hinata! Sorry! Have you seen Naruto?"

Recovering from her disorientation, she looked up to see a panting Sakura, dishelved and almost frantic. "U-uh…Y-yes, I have."

"Is he alright? Can you please tell me what happened, Hinata?

Hinata averted her gaze and steeled herself. "I am very s-sorry, Sakura-san, but I cannot say. I d-do not have the a-authority to tell others…just yet. P-please excuse me!"

With that said, Hinata ran off as fast as she could to Ichiraku's, leaving Sakura more agitated than before. "I will see you Naruto, whether I can know or not!" Sakura ran ever closer to her target.

* * *

**"Well, brat, have you gotten on cleaning up this hell hole of a mind you have?"**

Naruto stood silently in front of the sinister and particularly amused demon and snorted. "I'm not really sure how I can start 'cleaning up,' if this is my particular state of mind."

He could feel the fox roll his eyes and snarl. **"I have this unbearable urge to disembowel you right now and roast your meager bones to pick my teeth."**

Naruto had to remind himself that this was the most powerful tailed beast in the ninja world. "Sorry. As I said, I'll try my best. On the other hand, can you please stop coming up in my dreams?"

**"It is not necessarily my own choice to reappear in your **_**nightmares**_**, fool. If you haven't noticed yet, this curse you're under simply amplifies my supposed malevolence and your own desires of…revenge. What, are you afraid of your own prisoner?"**

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Can you do anything to stop these _nightmares_?"

**"I don't suppose that I can; it isn't called a curse for nothing. You'd have to figure that out yourself, brat. Besides, I don't really object to having nightly visions of **_**righteous **_**destruction and retribution. An eye for an eye."**

Naruto remained silent. The Kyuubi let out a low hiss, equivalent to amusement.

** "On a brighter note, a bit of my chakra has melded with yours. You might have noticed your heightened reflexes. Evidently, we now have slightly facilitated means of communication."**

Naruto sighed. "Yeah. I guess…thanks for that."

A humid puff of air swept over him. **"How funny is this: a demon, being thanked by an insolent human? Perhaps we are more alike than you think…"**

Naruto was about to retort when he was pulled back into awareness, into a blur of light.

* * *

He awoke to a muffled yelling behind the door.

"Why can't I come in? I'm his teammate, for crying out loud!"

"We're sorry miss, but it's Hokage's orders. Unless you have his permission, you are not allowed to come in."

"This…this is crazy! What happened? Let me in!"

Naruto gingerly limped his way to the door with his arm around his sore chest. Upon opening the door, he was greeted with a mass of pink hair and two ANBU attempting to restrain the struggling kunoichi.

"NARUTO! You're-! Y-you're…" Sakura felt her resistances weaken as she took in Naruto's weakened and heavily bandaged form. "Oh no…"

"Uzumaki-san, you are not to be out of your bed until your injuries have fully healed."

"It's OK, I'll live. Hey there, Sakura-chan. How have you been?" He gave her a weak smile.

"N-naruto…I…What happened?"

Naruto sighed, wincing as a sharp pain ran across his chest. "I don't think I can talk about it right now…"

Sakura was crestfallen. "B-but…Naruto…When…Why can't you tell…me?"

While one ANBU held Sakura's shoulder, another started to push Naruto back to his bed. "Uzumaki-san, we cannot have your wounds reopen. Haruno-san, you cannot disturb him any longer."

Naruto gave her a sad glance. "I'm fine Sakura-chan; just a bit sore. I'll be back before you know it!"

Sakura was just about to protest, when Hinata came running up with a package of ramen. "S-Sakura-san!"

Sakura felt like she was fighting a losing battle. "Hinata…Can I please know…what happened to my teammate?"

Hinata looked back and forth from Naruto to Sakura and felt her fears rise. "I…I-"

"Haruno-san, your visit has long been over. Please do not disturb Uzumaki-san any longer while he is in the hospital." Hinata was ushered in, while Sakura was barred by two adamant ANBU, arms crossed forbiddingly.

Sakura felt like she was going to cry; this didn't make any sense! She was his teammate! She had a right to know what happened! What did Hinata have to do with what happened? She quickly turned and walked out of the hospital, fighting back her apprehensive feelings. _We're starting to fall apart…and I'll still be left behind…Naruto…What happened?_

* * *

**A/N: ****Another chapter done! Sorry for the shortness!**

******Comments/suggestions/criticism very much encouraged! Thank you for reading this fic.!**

******Stay tuned!  
**


End file.
